Forever Evergreen
by DREAM-HIGH-N-WILD
Summary: Receiving the letter from some lost relatives was just the start. But falling in love with Draco Malfoy was not expected. Will she be a Royal Red or a Forever Evergreen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rushing down the stairs Hermione Granger made her way to the kitchen. It was only 7:30 and her parents were not up yet. Tomorrow she would go to the Burrow and spend the rest of her summer break with her friends. "Last year of school!" she said aloud, punching the air with her fist. After filling a bowl of cereal she slumped down onto a chair at the dining table. Sitting on top was a letter, the flap closed with a green stamp. Emerald green? No, more evergreen. Placing her bowl down onto the table, Hermione picked up the envelope- dubious about this. She had received a letter, from Hogwarts, yesterday informing that she had earned the position of Head girl. So the possibility of getting another letter, from the wizard world, made her curious. A running train of thoughts were running through her mind. Had she lost her position as Head girl, she panicked. No, there wasn't a return address that she had heard of, "Evergreen Manor." Turning the envelope back over Hermione stepped back in consternation. Had her eyes deceived her? Hermione thought everything over. Yes, it was addressed to…**Peter Evergreen, 134 Greenwich Avenue**. The letter faced with the stamp facing up, engraved with an "**E**."

Hermione decided, in her moments of shock, to back away and forget this ever happened.

Unfortunately for her it was a **Howler…**

**Dear Peter,**

**I know that this is sudden but your father and I have decided that it's time for you to come back to Midori House. Your daughter needs to realise that she is not Hermione Granger a mudblood, as Mister Malfoy likes to call her, but Hermione Evergreen a pureblood. Peter, we will accept Susan in to the family but you must come and live in the manor we bought for you as a wedding gift. I am sending around Edward Nott and his wife Lydia. As you both treated each other as brother I would love it for Hermione to treat Theodore as her brother and I also heard that Hermione received the responsibility of Head girl. Peter enclosed in this envelope, as you may have found, is your dragon claw wand; so use it! Also I don't understand how she got into Gryffindor, you yourself was a Slytherin. Don't explain your blood status to Hermione, allow Theodore to explain that to her.**

**From your loving mother and father, Ingrid and Malik Evergreen.**

The last few words were exaggerated with spite.

Hermione stood there paralysed. Was this some kind of prank set by Fred and George? Finding it hard to process that she was a pureblood, the Howler disintegrated into shreds. Bringing herself together Hermione couldn't bare the fact that she'd have to except Blaise as a brother. Oh, hell no!

**A/N: Well this is my first fanfic of my favourite pair. Also 'girl-of-a-million-daydreams' help me in the fanfic. She is my best friend and well she writes amazing stories. You should check her up on fiction press. Also this are not my characters they belong to the amazing J K Rowling. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Coming to Midori House was a big mistake! Hermione didn't want to be here to meet the pureblood grandparents she never knew existed. It all sounded kind of cliché; however it was true. To make things worse, she had to cancel her visit to the Burrow. Hermione would rather had spent a night stuck in a cramped closet, with Ron, than be here.

"Anywhere but here, please" she begged herself, but that was never going to work-not now.

Hermione couldn't believe the size of the house, could she even call it that?

It had a gothic style to it, with added plants hidden in every corner. They all looked as if they had wilted, but after arriving here, it was probably their natural look.

Struggling to force herself to walk into the living room, she scrunched the ends of her dress in her hands. It was obvious Hermione was nervous as her palms because unbearably sweaty. Guests around her didn't seem to have noticed her entrance, so she smiled awkwardly and coughed gently, realising how parched she was. "Oh, God, please help me. Anything but this."

It was starting to become awkward. Would anyone actually notice her? This was worse than receiving howler after howler, all repeating the same message; pureblood, pureblood. In the far corner Hermione's parents were mingling with a couple that appeared as complete strangers to her. Her "grandparents" greeting guests. The room had become incredibly hot. How long had she been standing there? Were the guests gossiping about her? Did she look like a sweaty mess with tangled hair and wild, panicking eyes? Was she becoming a waste of space?!

"Hey, are you alright?" Hermione spun on her heel finding Theo staring in wonder. "Hermione, are you ok. You look ill." Hermione tried to speak, but she had tensed up. She unclenched her hands and took a deep breath, trying not to make it too obvious. Hermione forced a smile, "I'm fine, I'm just shocked." Theo laughed the way that could make girl's hearts melt, but this was Hermione we were talking about; she took it as friendly gesture.

"I don't really want to be here, myself. Let's go outside and talk." "Ok," Hermione followed quietly behind him.

...

"I never would've expected that you, Hermione, would turn out to be a pureblood, but unfortunately, for you, you're going to have to live with it." The two walked through the gardens. Theodore with his hands in his jean pockets. Hermione hidden like a mouse behind him. "But the problem is that you're a very important pureblood, so you have no choice but to obey your elders. Everyone will become to fear you; even Malfoy-" Hermione wasn't sure how to answer, she was stunned by what she was hearing. Feared? Why? "You're family owns a lot of money, making them gain power. Hermione, you are rich..."

Were Hermione's grandparents Death Eaters?

"...very rich." He quietly added. "Rich and important." Hermione stared hard at the ground. Finally, she had a place in the world, but not quite how she had expected.

Theo stopped abruptly, causing Hermione to crash into him.

"We're going to have to go back soon." Trying to have eye contact with Hermione, though she had seemed to have zoned out. "Huh?" He smiled with thin lips. "Back to the house. Let's go."

"Oh."

Before they started off again, Nott said, "you know that if you ever want to talk, about anything, just say." Gently he pulled her into a comforting hug. Hermione cautiously accepted. His chest felt warm against her frozen body- a corpse. It wasn't exactly the best weather to be having a stroll around in, yet the hug helped. A lot. Hermione smiled naturally for the first time in a while. Theodore was nicer here than at school; Hermione liked that.

"Okay?" Hermione couldn't stop herself from feeling a ray of sunshine among the clouds of grey.

"Ok."

They stayed like that for a while, until Susan found them.

**A/N: I know this is long compared to the previous chapter. I just kept writing and writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione ran through the solid wall into the 9 3/4 train station. The Hogwarts Express towered over the pupils looking magnificent in the station. She stood on her tip-toes looking for her _brother_. It was hard to see with the thousands of people in the station. There. She saw him making his way to her... Or she thought he was. Theo made his way to Pansy and took her in an embrace. Hermione didn't want to watch this, but her eyes betrayed her. She had full view of what was happening but she couldn't take her eyes of the scene. Theo then kissed Pansy on the lips. It looked like Pansy (being Pansy) was trying to put her whole mouth into Theo's and Theo was trying to do the same. Hermione had never seen so much passion in a kiss before (if u don't count Draco and Pansy. During those times Pansy seemed to be trying to put her whole head into Draco's mouth). It seemed to go on for hours thought ran in Miss Evergreen's head. Thoughts of the embrace she shared with Nott. It was the closest she had ever got with a Slytherin and it was wrong but it felt warm, right. "No!" Hermione commanded herself "I'm supposed to treat Nott as my brother, grandmother said so and it's wrong to think that way. So shut up!"  
>Nott made his way to Hermione and whispered "Right Pansy's watching. So you okay?"<br>She nodded  
>"Good right in school it my rule to be mean to you and just be mean back. If you have trouble with anyone come find me and I will deal with them. See you in school." "Okay. See you in school" Hermione said trying to hide her disappointment. She really wants Theodore to hug her but now that was not going to happen.<p>

…**.**

Hermione made her way to professor McGonagall's apartment/cabin. Managing to avoid her friends, she didn't want a conversation with Ron on why she couldn't come to the burrow.  
>Standing outside the cabin was the person she dreaded the most. Malfoy.<p>

"Well, well, well", he started in his high voice "If it isn't for Granger or, should I say Evergreen!"

Hermione replied in spite "Shut up Malfoy! How do you know any way?"

"Because Granger I'm Malfoy. Your grandmother told me and so did your _brother_."  
>Professor McGonagall walked into the arguing couple and told them to move into the room.<p>

"Right, you both are Head boy and girl of this year and I expect you to get along with each other. You will take away or add points to the houses but that does not mean you take or add points from the houses for no reason. If so you will serve a detention for a whole two weeks and each detention will be one and a half hours long. Also you are to go to the first name bases. I think that is all." McGonagall implied.

"Any questions?" she asked.

"No, Professor," both Evergreen and Malfoy replied in unison while sitting rather close to each other.

"Then I bid you goodbye and I will see you in school. You are not to tell your friends of your position but will be announced in school as I'm the new head teacher after the _incident_ that happened last year." McGonagall said, while looking toward Malfoy.

McGonagall strode out on the cabin like an army officer.

"Good bye, Professor" Draco said while moving away from Hermione.

"Bye, Hermione" Draco said softly while walking out of the cabin.

"Bye, Draco" she said back while her mind repeated the way Draco said her name. She loved it.

Draco walked through the corridor of the train. His thought filled with one girl. Hermione.

**A/N: I now it has been a long time since but forgive me. It's just I have been on holiday and well... you get the idea. I've been busy. Will update chapter 4 soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Draco sat on the Slytherin table next to Theo half listening to what he was saying.  
>One girl was swarming in his thoughts. Hermione. The sorting hat started its new song and Draco was not listening again. He hated the previous songs of the hat so this was supposed to be no different.<br>While on the Gryffindor table Hermione pushed her thoughts of Draco away and tried to concentrate on the song but Malfoy kept popping back in her head. She half listened to the song because the thoughts of the Malfoy boy were over powering her mind. This was very unusual for her. Boys or love never perturbed her.  
>"Forbidden love will spring between two enemy houses. Some will accept them some will not..." At that very moment Draco and Hermione clicked to reality and looked at each other.<br>During the whole ceremony Hermione repeated the stanza of the sorting hats song again and again in her head. Thinking of whom it could be the sorting hat was talking about. It bothered her in some way. Things like that never did.

Professor Mc Gonagall got up and said "I am the new head teacher after the incident that happened last year. So before I say that you can eat, I have an announcement to make. The new Head boy and Head girl of this year is _Mr. Malfoy_ from Slytherin and _Miss. Evergreen _from Gryffindor. I would like you both to come up and receive their badges." Hermione and Draco went to collect their badges. Mr. Malfoy turned to Hermione and gave her his trade mark smirk. Her heart just leapt out of her body and her face went beetroot red. But quickly as it came, it went. Hermione regained her dignity and gave Draco a face to show him that she was not like everyone else and that the smirk had no effect on her. But it did. The head boy and head girl sat down at their tables and Mc Gonagall shouted "You may now eat." During the whole feast Hermione name was repeated like Harry Potter's name was repeated. Why? She had no idea.  
>She didn't like it. It made everyone so nervous to be around her. The feast was the most awkward feast you could ever have; even Ron wouldn't look her in the face. While on the Slytherin table Pansy was trying to talk to Draco but he looked like he was in a trance. His mind filled with the conversation he had with his father and lord Voldemort. He looked at the Gryffindor table and smiled.<p>

**A/N: I know this is quite short. Sorry. Please read and review. Thanks for the previous reviews. Will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
>Hermione and Draco stared in awe at the moving painting on the door of the head boy and head girl dormitory. It was a painting of Draco and Hermione stood together. It was Hermione wearing a red dress which looked like it was made out of feathers and Draco was wearing a black suit. Both of them were in the train. It changed. This time they were at the quidditch pitch and Draco was in his quidditch robes and Hermione in the things she wore to a quidditch match. Hermione was holding a wand in her hand and Draco was holding his <em>Nimbus 2001<em> in one hand and his other hand was around Hermione waist. Only Hermione saw that tiny detail and she smiled. Why!? It was not like Draco liked her so why did she smile!

"It's beautiful!" Hermione said while watching the pictures.  
>"I've seen more beautiful things" Draco answered but he couldn't help smiling.<br>"Right password" McGonagall said drawing the attention of the couple away from the pictures. Hermione said to Draco "You say it."  
>"Fine." Malfoy answered with an evil grin "Dramione"<br>"Dramione it is!" McGonagall said. Hermione looked dubiously at Draco. Dramione?! What the hell was Dramione?! This bothered Hermione, it meant something she knew that but WHAT? She decided to ask Draco later when it seemed like the appropriate time. Draco turned around to the painting on the door which had now Draco and Hermione standing inside of Hogwarts in their school robes. "Dramione." Draco said. Instantly the painting started to talk to each other, and the door opened and Hermione, Draco and the new head mistress walked into the dormitory. "Wow!" Hermione said in pure admiration. The four walls kept changing colours from red to green. In one corner there a small library. In front on the library were two tables one with Draco's name on it, the next with Hermione's. One each table sat the timetable if the year. Draco walked towards the table and quickly recognized that both his and Hermione's timetable were exactly the same.

"Right I will leave you now to get some sleep and tomorrow you will have a free day to get used to this position and talk to the prefects Mc Gonagall said "I bid you goodnight" and with she exited the dormitory like and army sergeant. Hermione faced the four walls which enclosed her in this space with Draco. She walked toward the door and Draco span around and said in his high voice, "Where do you think you're going?" Yep, he is going through a _manly _phase! Hermione feared that he was going to turn into his father!

"Just going to see this picture on the door." On the back on the entry door to their dormitory was an image that that looked like it was carved into the wood door. Draco walked up to image and touched it. Instantly colour filled the carven image. Draco stumbled back away from the image in sheer shock and looked at his hands. Hermione was fixed on to the image. The Yule ball Hermione wearing the same dress she wore the only difference was that it was green and she has dancing hand in hand with...DRACO. Hermione backed away from the door and sat on the red and gold couch. Draco stood behind the green and silver couch facing Hermione. "Draco what is Dramione" Hermione asked innocently.  
>"You will see" Draco walked away from the couch and made his way to the spiral staircase which leads to two bedrooms. "Goodnight Hermione"<br>"Goodnight ".

Upstairs the room was the exact replica of her room in the Gryffindor tower the only difference was that in one wall pictures of her and her friends. The picture were taken from different years at school and each picture reminded her that her old self was no more, it reminded her was not a muggle born but a _PUREBLOOD_. Above the pictures, in bold letters it said _HERMIONE JEAN EVERGREEN_.

That was the end of the thread for Hermione. She couldn't take any more of it! She slumped on the ground in front of the wall with her back resting on the leg of her four poster bed and cried. "_WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? DO I HAVE TO BE A PUREBLOOD!?_" It looked like fate had taken a twist in Hermione life.  
>It looked like fate was going to twist her life even more. The worst was yet to come.<p>

**A/N: thanks for the reviews will update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dawn was starting to emerge. Through the windows ray of sunlight shone making the room shine in a weird way. Draco watched as the rays light up the wall opposite the windows. He sat on the couch watching Hermione's door. Hoping it would open and she would come down.  
>Draco had made his way downstairs at 3 in the morning because the conversation he had with his father and Lord Voldemort was overpowering. He had to do what they agreed on or he would be killed. He looked at the wall and saw for the first time a picture of him with his parents in front of Malfoy manor.<p>

_**~The flashback~**__**  
><strong>__**The day before school began.**____**  
><strong>__Draco stood boldly in front of Lord Voldemort and his father. They had been speaking in hushed voices for over an hour and Draco caught fragments of their conversation. Words such as 'Albus' 'Hermione' 'Harry potter' 'Draco Malfoy' 'dead'__  
><em>_Voldemort turned his attention to the young death eater standing in his presence like he had just noticed him and said "Now that Albus is dead we can get to Harry Potter. But I need you to do a task for me."__  
><em>_"Yes my lord" Draco answered hopefully. "To get close to Harry Potter you need to get close to someone else important in his life."__  
><em>_"Yes, my lord"__  
><em>_"Draco Malfoy I need you to get close to Hermione Evergreen"  
>"Hermione Evergreen, my lord?" Draco asked confused. Who the hell was Hermione Evergreen?!<br>"Hermione Granger is Hermione Evergreen. Her father, Peter Evergreen, is son of Malik and Ingrid Evergreen. Peter married a very low class and poor pureblood. Susan Ambolt. Daughter of Jobin and Libby Ambolt. Now it not usually that you get a poor and low class pureblood. This displeased the Evergreen family, so they threw Peter out and then the couple changed their name from Evergreen to Granger. They have hid their true identity from Hermione till now. Now the Evergreen family have asked Peter and Susan to come join them, so they can get the mark and join us. Both Peter and Susan was a Slytherin so I don't understand how Hermione Evergreen became a Gryffindor." Voldemort was telling Draco like a history teacher.  
>"Yes, my lord" Draco said.<br>"Right, your task is to love Hermione, make her feel like she is the most important person in your life, kiss her, embrace her, tell her you love her, protect her, and during the whole time get information of Harry Potter's whereabouts."  
>"Yes, my lord I will do the task you have set me"<em>_  
><em>_"And if you don't succeed you will die!" Lord Voldemort bellowed to Draco.  
>"Yes, my lord I am a Malfoy I will succeed" Draco answered with so much energy. Boy was he going to enjoy this task!<em>_ No, he was not, but he was going to do whatever it took to make Evergreen his and make his father and mother and Lord Voldemort happy.  
><em>_**~end of flashback~**_

Draco opened his eyes to find a very worried Hermione sitting on her couch opposite him. Her hair wild and her eyes concerned. She looked like she just walked out of bed.  
>"Hi... are you okay" Hermione said worriedly.<br>"Hi Hermione, I'm fine just thinking that's all" Draco answered back.  
>"Oh okay, well you'd zoned out for a pretty long time."<p>

"How long have you been sitting there watching me!"  
>"Not long..." Hermione answered. She was lying she had been sitting there for over 20 minutes watching Draco with his eyes shut. He looked so peaceful like that; Hermione never knew Draco could be peaceful. "Hey can I ask you something" Draco asked cautiously.<br>"Sure!" Hermione replied.  
>"Do you know who your mother's parents are and what their names are?"<br>"Mum didn't say much about her parents. She said their names were Logan and Lima Cortez."  
>"Right tell me tell you the truth." Draco started of, "your mother is a pureblood Slytherin like your father. But she was a poor and a low-class pureblood, which is unusual. Also like your father's parents your mother's parents are death eater." Hermione looked shocked. "Why is everyone scared to talk to <em>ME<em>?" she asked quietly.  
>"Evergreen, the most feared pureblood in the world of magic. There is this table or system for purebloods. It's basically to show the list of the most feared and richest pureblood. It gets updated every year and so far the list always says this;<br>_1) Evergreen, 2) Malfoy, 3) Nott, 4) Parkinson_ and so on. Also, just so you know Weasley's hate Evergreens because of past incidences. So that is the why Weasley's won't talk to you, I'm not sure anyone in the Gryffindor table is going to talk to you because they fear you so badly. Plus they will do anything you say. What will you do with this type of power Hermione Jean Evergreen?" Draco asked while looking Hermione straight in the eye. Hermione felt lightheaded. She got up and walked towards the stairs she didn't want to hear any more. She didn't know what she was going to do with this much power?! She turned around and solicited "Why are you telling me this?"  
>Draco thought to himself, why was he telling her this?! "Well... I guess I want you to know the truth." He lied to her. Hermione looked taken aback, Draco Malfoy wanting her to know the truth." Hermione swiftly turned and said, "You can invite Theodore over it would be nice to have my <em>brother<em> here but if Pansy comes please tell me, I just can't stand her. I'm going upstairs to read and I will see you later or at breakfast." Hermione made her way upstairs with a confused Draco looking at her and wondering if he could do the task set on this beautiful girl who messed with his brain.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Please read and review.**


End file.
